Hitherto, percutaneous transhepatic cholangiodrainage (PTBD) that may damage the human body surface has been generally performed to cure obstructive jaundice, i.e., the blockade of the bile duct, which develops due to a pathological change. In recent years, endoscopic retrograde biliary drainage (ERBD) or endoscopic naso biliary drainage (ENBD) has come to be performed, thanks to the progress in the endoscope technology. In ERBD, a endoscope channel is inserted into the bile duct through the patient's mouth, and a stent tube is inserted into the bile duct through the channel and is left in the bile duct. The stent tube thus left opens the bile duct, enabling the bile to flow through the bile duct.
As time passes while the stent tube remains left in the bile duct, the components of the bile adhere to the inner surface of the tube. If the stent tube is clogged, the stent tube must be pulled out, and a new stent tube must be inserted into the bile duct, by using a endoscope.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-46514 discloses a method of treating jaundice, in which anastomosis is performed by using no stent tubes, in order to connect the choledochus to the duodenum. In this treatment of jaundice, a fixing tool is used in combination with endoscopes, clamping and holding the walls of these two organs, and the distal end of the endoscope is located at the position where the choledochus lies most close to the duodenum. Subsequently, a resection instrument, such as a cautery knife, is guided to the position through the endoscope channel. By using the knife, perforation is performed on both the duodenum and the choledochus. To form a natural stoma between the duodenum and the choledochus, these organs must be kept held together for a prescribed time. Once a natural stoma is formed, the fixing tool is no longer necessary. The holding instrument, which is foreign matter, should then be removed from the patient.